Microsoft's .NET application is software that includes the .NET Framework, which is typically used for developing and running certain network-based or web-enabled applications and web services. These applications often operate over a network through standard, platform-independent protocols including, for example, extensible Markup Language (XML), Simple Object Access Protocol (SOAP), and Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP). The .NET Framework often includes, references, or invokes, one or more HTTP modules and/or HTTP handlers, which are operable to suitably process HTTP, TCP, or other requests. Once an HTTP (or other similar protocol) request is received, the request may be processed by multiple HTTP modules and processed by a single HTTP handler. HTTP modules allow developers or administrators to intercept, perform custom processing on, or modify particular requests. HTTP modules often implement the IHttpModule interface, which is located in the System.Web namespace. HTTP handlers are generally operable to process endpoint requests. For example, HTTP handlers enable the.NET Framework to process HTTP URLs within a web-enabled or .NET-compatible application. HTTP handlers normally implement the IHttpHandler interface, which is also located in the System.Web namespace.